


【你×徐正溪】巴甫洛夫之犬

by chunseburan



Category: all徐正溪, all溪, 徐正溪
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunseburan/pseuds/chunseburan
Summary: （金主）你×（金丝雀）徐正溪 2200字pwp不要上升真人，溪溪那么可爱，ooc是我的可GB也可BL，随意代入一个粗暴的强制文学，又是互相驯服的故事最后皮了一把
Kudos: 1





	【你×徐正溪】巴甫洛夫之犬

床上的人动了动。

这是漆黑而安静的房间，任何异动都能被轻易捕捉。

他几乎是立刻就清醒了，猛地从床上弹起来又被腕上的手铐拽回床上。

“咣！”沉重地撞击让他一阵眩晕，铁架床在水泥地上划出刺耳的声音。

他目不能视，眼罩严实地覆在脸上。他也说不出话，口枷勒得他几乎吞不下口水。

“操。”他在心里暗骂一声。

他的主人是很喜欢在他身上开发奇怪的游戏，以至于他一时无法分辨这是真正的绑架还是新鲜的演出。

还有一个更漆黑的可能性，他不愿去想。

从他选择走上这条路开始，他就知道那个人有多危险。对方什么时候玩腻只是时间问题，能捞到多少好处，能否全身而退，全靠他自己的表现。

毕竟那人之前养过的雀儿，也有彻底消失不见的。

只要对方没把自己卖到淫窝供一群人取乐，他就还有生机。

他在床上安静了一会儿，小心感受着周身每一寸的状态。

身上只剩参加晚宴的衬衫，又在脚边踢到了原先的西装。脚尖碰到那枚价值不菲的祖母绿胸针，冰得他一哆嗦。

他的胸口有些发凉，衣襟上的大片红酒渍还剩一点没干。

那是某大导今天故意泼上去。对方一直想睡他，他只能对他的暗示视若无睹，因此惨遭报复。

倒不是自己不想要资源，陪对方睡几觉又不会少块肉。但是有个人对他的掌控密不透风，如果被其知道，哪怕只是导演单方面的觊觎，自己都算是“脏了”，恐怕又要被“清理”到半残。

于是他推断眼下还是当天的午夜，自己很可能是在典礼结束后被搞晕的。

他小心摸索着两副手铐的口径，尝试着能不能靠自己退出来。但是三分钟后懊恼地宣布放弃。

现在正是冬天，不盖被子穿单衣躺着，温度流失地很快。

他扭曲着想用脚把床尾的西装披到身上，角落里突然传来椅子在地上突兀的摩擦声。

“！”他吓坏了，直接闷叫出声。

他醒来后的三十分钟里，一直有人坐在那里盯着他的一举一动吗？！

你看着男人下意识地在床上蜷成一团，勾起嘴角，快意和享受终于回到身体里。

你的脚步每近一点，他就要往床头缩一点。但那又有什么用呢，他没有退路不是吗。

“刷拉——”你猛地拉开百叶窗，月光洋洋洒洒汇聚在他身上，却照不见角落里的你。

他就像一块陈列在暗室里等待被涂鸦的画布，只可惜上面已经有了一道败笔。

你看着他因为被封锁了视觉，把头转过来疯狂地靠声音辨识你的位置。

故作镇定的样子，真是和困兽一样美丽呢。

你走到床头，那张矮几上已经摆了许多支价格不菲的陈酒。

你挑选着，余光又瞥见他胸口残艳般的酒红色，简直碍眼至极。

不过很快，觊觎者留下的痕迹就会被抹去。

你突然握住他的脚踝把他拽倒在床上，直接跪上去压住他的腿。

他挣扎不已，你却不给他反应的机会，扬起手中的红酒瓶，兜头浇了下去。

“——！咳！咳咳......！”突然降临的酒气刺激着他的鼻腔，不少酒液顺着口枷的缝隙灌进男人的嘴巴。

你看着他的白衣一点一点逐渐全部染成猩红，鲜活的肉体被冰凉的液体激得在半透明的布料下起伏、弹动。令人恶心的败笔终于被改造成你的大作。

你扯掉了他的口枷，给他灌下了瓶子里最后一口酒。他已经在努力地吞咽了，却反射性地发出抗拒的干呕。

“对不起。”你听到他小心心翼翼地道歉。

还算认主。你很满意他知道是你，也很满意他的自知之明。

他不再挣扎。乖乖任自己被铐着，努力把腿张到最大。

多余的猩红液体顺着他的男性器官一直流向月光照不到的暗处。他在等你的动作，你也在等他被点燃。

“唔——嗯......”酒里的粉末开始发挥效用，连同他喝进去的那些，在这个男人身上里应外合。

你突然很想观赏一场独角戏，于是坐在床尾掏出火机点了支烟。

眼前的烟雾模糊了他的颤抖。很显然他已经欲火中烧，却支撑着不敢合上为你打开的双腿。

你很好奇，欲望与臣服，究竟哪个会在他身体里胜出。

烟烧至末尾，男人轻声的呻吟已经逐渐变成带着哭腔的哀求。

“求您......对不起......对不起......是我错了......”

“我只是您的......”

“......请您清洗我。”

他的腿已经快崩到没力了，然而被哀求的对象迟迟没有动作。

你按灭了烟，随手捡出一个箱子里的玩具，贴上他的后穴。

他立刻摇头道：“不要！不要这个！不是它！”

你撤开那个冰冷的物什，借着月光，端详着顶端晶亮的液体。

的确，你今晚格外不想让丑陋的死物进入你驯服后的宠物。

于是你掐住他的腰。

他好像瞬间踏实了，沉下身体不再扭动，乖乖等着你的侵犯。

他已经不是年轻人了，总是想尽一切方法努力揣摩迎合你的心意，你都知道。

他只想得到你手中的天梯，你也知道。

现在他满身狼藉地平躺着，被剥夺视物的资格，整个人都很薄，脆弱得像张纸。

在满室的烟酒气味中，你手握生杀之权，一言不发，浓墨重彩地进入了他。

他能叫出你想听的话语，折成你想要的角度，忍受你想施加的伤害。

你一下下把他钉在床上，俯身去偿他锁骨上盛的佳酿。

这人屁股上没多少肉，顶撞间胯骨碰得彼此生疼。但他一直为你控制着三餐，近乎苛刻地对待自己，只为让你抓揉他的胸口时，不至于太过无聊。

你痛恨他可以如此熟练地取悦你。从前的雀儿只有令你不满被你丢掉的份儿，如今你痛恨他让你欲罢不能，让你妒火中烧，让你没有扔下他寻找下一个猎物的机会。

“您舒服吗？”他低低的声音像海妖塞壬，你甚至听出他的骄傲，“您上我上得爽吗？”

你恶狠狠地掐住他的脖子，回应他的挑衅。

他在窒息中搅紧了后穴，毫不吝啬地叫给你听。在高潮中，他的手腕拉扯着铐子，一阵金属击鸣地清脆声响。

你将精液灌注进他的身体，完成这场特殊的清洗。

******

手铐的钥匙被塞进手心，他听到门嘭的一声被带上。

他又在这场游戏中存活了一夜。

摘下眼罩，他看到自己的身体浴着鲜红的酒液和洁白的月光，像刚刚经历一场献祭的仪式，好神圣。

床头摆着一沓厚厚的纸，是这场献祭所换来的奖赏。

纸页上一串花体字在暗室里反射着冰冷的光泽：

Yanyingfu.

—Fin—


End file.
